True Love Is Blind
by CupcaketheBabybear
Summary: A/U. Rated T just to be safe for later. This love has no flaws or does it? Read to find out.
1. The Arguing Starts!

"_True Love Is Blind"_

_._

_**Knock knock**_

"_Mione? Please open the door?"_

"_What a failed date," thought Draco Malfoy, "I should have avoided saying that…" _

"_Why? So you can tell me that you love me and then say that you didn't mean to say it?" she cried back. _

"_What can I do to take it back?" he asked most sincerely._

"_Take what back?" She had stopped crying as far as he could tell._

"_Mione, I swear if you let me I will explain everything." He let that soak in for a moment before continuing, " I guess **dramatic sigh** that I will be leaving then." _

_He turned around and started to "leave. Slowly but surely he heard her front door open. He decided to keep walking until he reached the gate before he heard her sweet but soft voice. _

"_Draco, " she paused, sighing, "Come in if you must."_

_He all but ran into her house taking off his shoes as he ran. She looked terrible really, but led him to the living room. She walked into the room and walked towards the mantle, leaving him standing in the doorway._

"_Well you can come in and have a seat if you'd like, I guess," She stated simply. _

_Two minutes later he was seated on the couch and she was standing across the room from him. She was tired of the silence so she whipped around. _

"_Well?" Hermione prompted?_

"_Well, what?" Draco asked confused._

"_Well," Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, " Are you going to explain or not?"_

" _Oh… that…. Yeah, I guess I should, shouldn't I? " He asked nonchalantly . _

_Hermione glared as she walked over to the overly stuffed, sky blue armchair. She hesitated for a minute before sitting down, watching to see what he_ would do. When seeing that he would make no move to come towards her, she sat down and finally spoke.

" Malfoy! Just explain or get ou-"

"Back to last names are we?" He cut her off bitterly. "Well then, _**Granger**_, you should know that I took back what I said because I thought that you weren't going to say it back!" His volume got louder with every word he said and was now standing up.

Hermione shrank back into her chair, jaw hanging open. "That's why you took it back?" Hermione gasped sounding more than a little hurt by his words.

"Yes," was all he managed as he got quieter and walked over to her cautiously.

"I can't believe you thought that I wouldn't say it back. I mean what the hell? You didn't even give me a chance to say anything before you took it back!" She said now rising out of her seat as well. She may have been a Gryffindor but she shrank back, as he was standing super close now.

He reached out and grabbed her hands. He looked at their intertwined hands for a moment before looking into her eyes. They spent what must have felt like hours staring into each others eyes before he spoke again.

"Well then… Let's try this again shall we?" Draco grinned uncertain of what was to happen. " Mia? I love you."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before finding her voice again. " I love you too, Draco."

Draco dropped her hands and enveloped her into a giant hug, which she gladly returned. As soon as her arms went around his neck, he picked her up and spun her around a few times before setting her firmly on the ground again. Slowly he let go of her and got down on one knee.

"Mia… Will you marry me? "

"I-I-I-I-I….."

Too be continued!

A/N: Hahaha you thought I was going to tell what she says? Really? I mean really? If I told you right now we wouldn't have a story now would we? And as always I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter


	2. And It Goes o It stopped!

Chapter 2:

"Really?" was all she managed to say. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes. I do really mean it, Mia. Like I said I love you with all my heart," Draco answered truthfully.

Mione thought long and hard about her answer. After what felt like hours to him, her eyes refocused and she answered.

"Yes."

"What?" Her words brought him out of his reverie and he grinned.

" I said I would marry you."

Almost immediately his arms were around her waist and he was spinning her around again. When he stopped Hermione felt dizzy, but seeing as he had her in the air and she was taller than him for a moment, she bent her head down and kissed him. He returned the kiss most enthusiastically. When they parted lips he set her down and bombarded her with questions.

"Are you sure? When do you want to get married? We don't have to do this quite yet, if you don't want to that is. When should we tell people? When do you want to start planning?" All of this just rushed out in one breath.

"Draco, darling, calm down. I have always wanted to get married on September 22nd. (A/N: see what I did there? That is Tom Felton's birthday.) It's okay I want to marry you. We should tell people right away. And we can start planning tomorrow." Mione said calmly and slowly.

Draco nodded his head thoughtfully. Neither of them said anything for a bit, just sitting there in each others presence. When it was finally a little after one A.M., Draco got up and decided to go home.

"Love, I think you should get some sleep." He said thinking of her well being.

Mione, who was half asleep on her couch murmured, "Draco… will you stay here with me?"

Draco turned around from his spot in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. He stood there for a few minutes before moving again. Slowly, warily he walked over to the couch, all the while keeping his eyes on her. He stayed very quiet debating on whether or not staying would be a idea. He watched her eyelids flutter open and shut, as well as her chest rise and fall with her soft, slow breaths.

"Okay you creeper. I know you're standing there watching me," Mione whispered, eyes still closed. " Now get on the couch or go home. I'm going to my room."

She was laughing as she opened her eyes and got off the couch. She stood and walked towards the stairs leaving him there with his mouth slightly a-gape. (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that so sorry.)

A/N: As always I'm not J.K. Rowling. I do not own own any of the characters… just the plot.


	3. Conflict Arises Oh Dear!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not JKR, there for I do not own the HP Characters Or world. I sincerely wish I did though.

Chapter 3:

Draco woke up the next morning to the sound of banging in the kitchen. Groggily, he opened his eyes and slowly looked around. This living room was unfamiliar yet it wasn't. He realized he was still at his girlfriend's house. Suddenly the smell of coffee and bacon wafted out to him. He walked slowly to the kitchen to see what she was doing.

"Good morning, love. I made you breakfast. I thought you'd be hungry." Hermione smiled at him.

Draco walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She looked mighty pretty with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, and her lilac pajama pants and tank top. Hermione thought he looked pretty damn sexy with his messy hair and bedraggled suit. She wrapped her arms around his waist as well and laid her head on his chest. They started swaying to the sounds of imaginary music. They were so lost with each other that when the door bell rang they jumped apart startled.

"Um, I should go get that. There are some clothes for you in the closet upstairs by the bathroom," Hermione said on her way out.

"Okay," He smiled at her and went up the stairs.

Hermione went and opened the front door. Harry, Ginny, the twins and their families and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there. She visibly paled and decided that now was the best time to tell them. Well, during dinner at least. They all took turns and hugged her then she went out to the kitchen to cast a quick cleaning spell. She then dismissed herself to go get dressed… and talk to Draco.

"Draco?" she whispered harshly. "Draco, go use the fireplace in the library and Floo your parents to come over."

"Why?" he asked as he came into her bedroom.

"Because the Weasley's are here. Don't make that face at me Draco. You know they are my adoptive family here in the wizarding world. We can tell them all during dinner," she stated quite simply while pulling on her favorite sky blue dress.

Draco nodded at her logic and she went back downstairs while he called his parents. Mrs. Weasley had already started the women in the kitchen and Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Harry were all watching their children. I went out to the kitchen to help as well. The Kitchen had been expanded to accommodate Mrs. Weasley, Angelina, Katie, and Ginny. It was bustling with excitement as well.

"Oh, Hermione dear! You look quite lovely in your dress," Mrs. Weasley smiled. Last Christmas she had bought us girls all matching dresses. Mine was blue, Ginny's was emerald green, Angelina's was a very light pink, and Katie's was a beautiful deep purple. We decided to wear them to every family dinner we have.

"Thank you, Mrs. … I mean mum." She smiled even at my falter. She and Mr. Weasley had adopted me after 6th year when Ron died in Mungoes and my parents were killed as well. It was kind of hard to get used to.

Angelina looked up from the lettuce she was attempting to chop up. Her eyes landed on my necklace then drifted down to wear my new engagement ring sat. She squealed and dropped the knife running over to me. Molly gave her a sharp questioning look to which she ignored.

"Hermione! I love that necklace! Who did you get it from?" she asked grabbing my hands.

"My Merlin," Ginny freaked out. "You got engaged and didn't tell me?"

"Thank you Angelina. Draco gave it to me. And Ginny, he just asked last night. So shhh. We will tell the boys at dinner and by the way…"

Narcissa walked in the room and hugged me. Then all chaos erupted in the other room. The subject of Draco's and my own relationship is a highly touchy subject with the boys of this family.

A/N: My most Loyal readers, I thank thee for reading and I will also thank thee if thou would review as well. It might cure my un-curable writes block I seem to have when It comes to this story.


End file.
